Magellan
Summary Magellan '(マゼラン) is the vice warden of Impel Down. He was formerly the chief warden, but after his failure to stop the jail's one and only mass-breakout, he was replaced by Hannyabal and demoted to vice warden. He was the main antagonist during the Impel Down Arc. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-A (possibly higher since Time-Skip) Name: Magellan Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Endurance, Agility, Dexterity, Master hand-to-hand fighter, Possible Haki user, Ate the Doku Doku no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to produce and control different types of poison, as well as grant immunity to all forms of poison, making the user a Poison Human. Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+, via power-scaling (likely far higher, at least on par with pre-TS Luffy) (Also, his poison ignores conventional durability) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (could match pre-TS G2 Luffy) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: At least Class MJ+, Class TJ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ via power-scaling (should be more durable as pre-TS Luffy, having a body that is completely covered in poison at will, any person who touches the user will be poisoned). Stamina: Very large (Didn't show any signs of fatigue during the Impel Down Arc). Range: Several dozen meters or maybe kilometers. Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Highly adept and battle-hardened fighter, excellent tracking skills, decent strategic intelligence. Weaknesses: General Devil Fruit weaknesses. Certain non-organic materials, such as Mr. 3's wax, are a little bit resistant to most of the poisons the user produces. If he consumes it, he gets diarrhea that usually has him confined to the bathroom for most of the day. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Doku Doku no Mi (Venom Venom Fruit):' A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, that grants the user the ability to produce and control different types of poison, which can be as simple as breathing out minor poison gas, or as complex as being concentrated and corrosive indigo-colored liquid produced directly out of their own body, as well has grant immunity to all forms of poison. The user appears to have full control of any poison they release, whether it be in liquid or gaseous form. * Hydra (Poison Dragon): Magellan's signature technique. After producing vast amounts of liquid poison from his body, Magellan is able manipulate it in the form of a three-headed dragon. It seems that it can even separate itself from Magellan to pursue escaping foes. Alternatively, he would produce a dragon head of liquid poison from his arm which would extend to attack a single opponent. With this creature, Magellan is able to engulf any opponent in deadly poison. The level of toxicity is so overwhelming that it actually causes the unfortunate victim to dissolve. The poison acts on the nervous system, paralyzing the victim and making them suffer excruciating pain until they die. This technique seems to be very infamous within the walls of Impel Down, as the prisoners all know and fear its name and properties. Fire seems to neutralize the liquid the Hydra is made of and prevents it a bit from completely reforming. Should one of its heads be burned, it does not completely recover even when Magellan retracts the creature back into his body. * Chloro Ball (Poison Gas Bullet): '''After chewing and blowing up some of his poison like bubble gum, Magellan spits the bubble at high speed towards an enemy. Upon impact, the bubble explodes and releases a cloud of poison gas. The gas acts like tear gas and causes severe sneezing, and immobilizes the enemy and anyone else near the vicinity. * '''Venom Road (Poisonous Path): '''While producing his Hydra, Magellan completely engulfs himself in the liquid poison. While engulfed, Magellan quickly travels within one of his Hydra's necks and out of its mouth to where he would want to go. Magellan has also used this for vertical travel as well. * '''Doku Fugu (Poison Blowfish): '''Taking a deep breath, Magellan inflates his body slightly in order to withstand a physical blow. This is apparently strong enough to withstand against a Gear Second attack. While in this stance, Magellan can blow poisonous liquid bubbles with similar properties to the Hydra. * '''Doku Gumo (Poison Cloud): '''Breathing out large amounts of his poisonous breath, Magellan creates a fog-like cover in an area. This poisonous fog not only blurs the sight of any opponent caught within in, but also slowly weakens them as well, by gradually robbing away their strength, eyesight, and hearing. * '''Venom Demon: Jigoku no Shinpan (Giant Soldier: Hell's Judgment): '''Magellan's ultimate attack. He produces an enormous amount of liquid poison, and, from it, he forms into a massive devil-like entity that mimics his every movement, with its head and hands resemble those of Magellan's. The color of this poison liquid is crimson-colored and releases a noxious smoke to go along with it. The poison made from Hell's Judgment is so toxic that it affects even non-organic objects, with the poison spreading like a disease over everything that makes contact with it, even if not directly, and seems to kill the afflicted victims right away once the infection spreads all the way throughout the body (which seems to be at a very rapid rate). Magellan claimed that this technique is potent enough to destroy all of Impel Down. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters